1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a releasing device for a parachute which is, in the state for use, folded or disposed in a receptacle and held together by a securing member against the force of an unholding preloaded spring, said releasing device having means for actuating said disconnecting means under predetermined conditions.
2. Background Information
According to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/164,152, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,856 filed, Mar. 4, 1988, the retaining means consists of a securing string controlled by a disconnecting device which contains an energy store discharged by an electrical trigger signal. The disconnecting device is positioned in a container with holes for passage of the securing string, the holes being closed by the disconnecting device after having severed the securing string through discharge of the energy storage. The energy storage might be, e.g., a preloaded spring or a detonator acting on a cutting blade.